


Joint Ventures

by Cesare



Category: Inception (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://cesare.dreamwidth.org/100041.html?thread=496841#cmt496841">Meme response</a>: Why would Inception's Ariadne open a pool bar with Rodney McKay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joint Ventures

"Fine, look, I'm in," Rodney threw up his hands. "Build it. But you have to understand, I never have been and never will be the kind of person who can be a _silent_ partner."

"I think that's the best you're gonna get, kiddo," said John.

"I'll take it! Thank you! You won't regret it," Ariadne threw her arms around Rodney and hugged him; he submitted with a grumble, but patted her back.

"I'm only doing it because the blueprints you showed me look interesting," he said, "not because I have a burning desire to help the students around here destroy what little brains they have at a _pool bar."_

"I know. You saw the figures though-- we'll make our money back in no time," she assured him. She knew better than to hug John, but she had to squeeze his shoulder and jump up and down a little. "Thank you, Uncle John. Now look, though... you can't marry him until I buy out his share, because I swore I'd do this without the family money."

"Marry-- _what?"_ Rodney yelled.

"Hey, remember how we weren't going to say the r-word or the b-word?" John glared at her. "What made you think the _m-word_ was okay?"

"You were totally looking at rings!"

"Sue me! I like rings!"

"Since when do you like rings?" Rodney demanded.

"Since shut up is why!"

"Just sign," Ariadne told Rodney, laughing as she put the pen in his hand, and he was so flustered that he did.


End file.
